


The Awesome Adventures of Double L

by Ophelialexis



Category: Double L
Genre: Crack, Gen, double l - Freeform, this is seriously the stupidest thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelialexis/pseuds/Ophelialexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story I wrote in Year 10 (3 years ago) for/with my best friend Louise. Its not anything. Enjoy :)<br/>Thanks go to my Englishy sister Britt who beta'd this and almost broke down from how weird it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Louise Saggers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Louise+Saggers).



Once upon a time there was this totally wicked awesome person. They were the awesome ruler of awesome-land and owned an awesome castle. They also had an equally awesome biffle. They were Double L. Louise and Lexie. The place they lived in was full of massive chocolate frogs, talking llamas and flying octopi. They ruled all their people with awesomeness, those people were Tara, Emma, Kaity, Emily and LouBou. They lived happy because they soaked up some of their awesomeness and didn't fight ever. But one day the evil Keeran decided he didn't like them and decided to steal all their awesome. 

With the help of his biffle Tim, Keeran created a super, jumbo, evil plan and set it in motion. To do this he had to get close to Double L's awesome friend Tara. But being awesome, Double L already knew what Keeran and Tim where up to so Lexie shot both of them in the face and Louise held an awesome Mario Pizza Party and everyone had pizza.


	2. Kaity Gets Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaity gets kidnapped. That's it.

When we left our awesome hero's they were having a Mario pizza party and had just shot Keeran and Tim, but had decided to let them live but only as a ghost and Tim as a zombie. But being a ghost and a zombie meant they couldn't eat pizza. This drove Keeran and Tim insane, so they devised another equally evil and lame plan. This one included kidnapping Double L's very loud friend Kaity. 

Kaity was cooking some awesome food when Keeran and Tim hit her over the head with a barbecue. They than locked her in the vault in the middle of the evil netball court. They knew Lexie would never go here and Louise would go to the basketball court. This plan would have been genius except that everyone could hear Kaity from kilometres away, so they found her but no one could open the vault. They opened the vault by getting one of the flying octopi to come and open it.

They freed Kaity and this time Louise sucked Keeran up in a vacuum and chopped Tim's head off and threw it in the lake. This was then followed by Lexie hosting a paintball tournament. Everyone was awesome once more.


	3. LouBou in a Submarine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LouBou... in a submarine.

As you know Lexie was hosting a paintball tournament and the winner ended up being LouBou. She was Double L's awesome asian friend. As LouBou was on her way to see her scorpion, Scott, she passed a suspicious looking vacuum cleaner that was shaking and jumping around. She than decided to see if Scott was playing another prank. So she turned the vacuum onto blow and out flew the very unhappy ghost, Keeran.

Since he was free he went to go find Tim and his head. While this was happening Double L were being awesome. LouBou was on her way to see Scott. When she found him she was injected from behind with Trunjoraminakenam, this was a special supplement from the talking llama. As Keeran and Tim dragged her away Scott went to go find Double L. Keeran then found Tim's head as he locked LouBou in a submarine at the bottom of a lake. But Double L had already signed sign language with Scott. When Double L made it to the lake, standing there was Kurt, but he was alone so they easily beat Keeran's new minion and turned him into a lake monster. They than drove the submarine to the surface and freed LouBou and for kidnapping another friend they turned Keeran into a worm and Tim into an eel. They then left for a cruise in the Bermuda Triangle.


	4. Ema Gets Mindthingied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ema. Mindthinged.

While on the boat around the Bermuda, Double L partied it up with their friends, but while this was happening aliens where hovering over awesome palace and they collected some animals to conduct experiments on. They managed to collected a worm, an eel and a lake creature, they also managed to find a human by the name of Declan. After they conducted all their weird alien experiments they decided to change these animals into half human, half aliens. As this happened, Keeran, Tim, Kurt and Declan all started brain storming another plan to gain all of Double L's awesomeness. This plan meant they had to use the help of their new aliens friends.

While Double L's awesome friend Ema was eating some apple pie at the cruise buffet, the evil alien humans shot her with a laser beam and where able to control her thoughts. So Ema kept eating her apple pie, oblivious to what had just happened. Than all of a sudden she started to think horrible, nasty thoughts about taking away Double L's awesomeness. As she walked towards the pool where Double L were, she pulled out a super, special, syringe and was ready to suck out all of Double L's awesomeness while they were sleeping, little did she know that Double L were actually playing each other in Super Mario Cart on Wii. So as Ema walked in Double L's awesomeness killed the control Keeran and his minions had over Ema and they kept playing Wii all night. The next day everyone returned to awesome palace and went to sleep.


	5. Emily Goes Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily hates on golf.

Keeran and his minions were very unhappy with the result of their latest plan so they all decided to create another plan. Back at awesome palace, Double L were playing mini golf with mnm's and because Emily didn't like golf she decided to go shopping, so off she went to Miranda Fair. When she got there she visited lots of different shops, and because she is partly awesome she didn't have to pay for anything. After a couple of hours she decided to go home and see what Double L was up to.

When she returned to the palace she found it all locked up and surrounded by guards, but these weren't any ordinary guards, they were ninja carrots which were led by Keeran's latest minion Anthony. As they patrolled the palace, Emily thought of a brilliant plan to get in and contact Double L. While this was happening Keeran was pumping a deadly awesome removing gas into the air-con. Luckily for Double L their awesome friend Emily was all over it. As Emily ran over to her bedroom window she whistled out for her pet spider Leonardo to come to the window and slide through the tiny spider door. With the help of Leonardo she managed to get inside the palace, she than raced down to the golf course where she found everyone playing vuvuzelers and cheering on the Year 11 footy teams, the Elephants and the Giraffes. So with the footy team, Double L and their friends all went out and ate the army and Double L shot Keeran and his minions to Canada. They then decided to play whack-a-mole.


	6. What's Cooking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tara.

In the palace of awesome Double L and their friends were out playing an awesomely extreme game of croquet and were having a wicked time. Keeran and his lame-o followers had not been heard from in weeks and everyone had forgotten about them, everyone except Tara. She knew that everyone else had been used to try and get to Double L except her. She knew she was next. Even with Double L's awesomeness, she still worried.

As the day went on everyone at the palace decided to make some llama truffles. They than decided to go talking llama hunting. As they found a clan of llamas they took up their hunting patterns and went in for the kill, they finally got enough to make their truffles but realised something was wrong. Tara had gone missing. They searched high and low for her but couldn't find her. Lexie was very worried because she had a thing for Tara. As they searched Keeran was locking Tara in an oven and setting the timer, he then sent a note to Double L saying "Give me your awesomeness or i'll cook Tara", Lexie was extremely angry and hunted Keeran down. She found him in the old back shed and she freed Tara and locked Keeran and his minions in the oven then blew it up, the alien humans were fired kilometres from the palace. Lexie had Tara back safe, Louise than decided it was time to eat some nachos and play their totally awesome monopoly board game in a weird hallway that looked suspiciously like an alleyway.


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Countdown.

As the girls and Double L were finishing up their game of monopoly they decided to go and eat their freshly baked llama truffles. Because Double L cooked them they tasted of pure awesome and cured the breast cancer the girls had. After a long tiring day they decided to turn in early. While they were sleeping Keeran and his minions decided if they can't have their awesomeness than neither can Double L. So they devised a very diabolical (and lame) plan. So the evil doers set out to totally annihilate Double L.

As all the girls slept, the evil guys crept into the palace of awesome and decided to poison the only thing they knew Double L would drink, the chocolate milkshakes. As they crept out, the girls all started to rise and get ready for another wickedly awesome day. The day was quickly ruined when school was called because of some bizarre ski related accident. So off to school went the girls. The evil doers however didn't realise school was on so they decided to check and see if their plan had worked. When they arrived at the palace no one was there so they assumed that Double L where dead.

The evil doers decided to throw a party in the honour of their great achievement but soon fell asleep. When the girls got back from school, everyone but Double L went to do homework, but Double L instead went for frosty chocolate milkshakes. After they finished them, the poison was annihilated from their bodies because of their pure awesomeness. Under the kitchen sink they found the evil doers. They decided to do the one thing that would truly stop them once and for all. They muttered the one word powerful enough that even Double L felt stunned. "Awesome." This than banished the evil doers, Keeran, Tim, Kurt, Declan and Anthony to the Unawesome Zone, from which there was no return. So for the 2nd time in 1 week the girls threw Double L an awesome Mario Pizza Party. The girls were so grateful that Double L had banished them from that they gave Double L an awesome pet llamcrocagraf named Lenny. So they became Triple L. Than they lived awesomely ever after.


End file.
